His True Feelings
by Shu and Hiro
Summary: Hiro: Yuki reflects on his true feelings for Shuichi. Shonen-ai. Pairings: Duh! YukiShuichi Warnings: Some mentions of sex and Shu trying to kill me! - -; One-Shot R


Hiro: Hello, all! 'Tis Hiro and this )Points to Shuichi( is Shu! -  
  
Shuichi: Do you have the same greeting for everything?  
  
Hiro: )Thinks( Yes!  
  
Shuichi: Well then. That's all I needed to know.  
  
Hiro: Well, this is our first writen fic together!  
  
Readers: Awwwwwwww!  
  
Shuichi: ...? Now I'm confused.  
  
Hiro: XD You shouldn't be, Shu! Anyways, we don't own Gravitation! )Shakes his head( Nopes!  
  
Shuichi: Maki Murakami does. And she's lucky for it.  
  
Hiro: In fact, she owns us too! XD So we do not own ourselves!  
  
Shuichi: And that's okay!  
  
Hiro: Ready to start, Shu?  
  
Shuichi: I'll die, but I guess.  
  
Hiro: Then let's go!  
  
His True Feelings  
  
Eiri Yuki sat quietly typing and smoking a cigarette. He only had a few days until his deadline had to be met and he wasn't even halfway through his novel yet. He heard a quiet knock at his front door and figured it was Mizuki-chan or Shuichi. Mizuki for just seeing if things were going alright with his book, and Shuichi for pouring to Yuki all his problems. It's not like it was uncommon.  
  
"Doors open." He called, hoping to the gods that it was Shuichi. Though he never really showed it, Shuichi was everything to him. And though he got annoying it was still nice to have someone who actually felt comfortable babbling to him about problems, the weather, telling him how much he was loved, and sometimes, just babbling about nothing. Most people thought of him as just a cold-blooded killer. But Shuichi was... Different. And the part that scared Yuki the most was, he liked it...  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm hoooooooooooooooooooome!" Shuichi called from near the door.  
  
"That's nice. I figured that much." Yuki called but inside his heart leapt. He smiled a little but it quickly faded as Shuichi bounced (Yes, bounced...) into the room. He skipped (Yes, skipped...) over to Yuki's chair and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'What did I do to deserve a guy like Shuichi?' Yuki thought, but not for the first time. He thought things like this all the time, but he never really meant them. How could he? Or may be... May be he did? Yuki was confused. One voice said, "Yes! You can trust him! He's the one." The other said, "Ha! You can't trust that. He's too innocent. Well, not innocent, but I know what I mean." And this always started an argument between the two.  
  
"Yuki! If you'd just show your true feelings for him, he will understand! He trusts you and you can trust him!" The first voice assured.  
  
"No. That's not true. Shuichi is an evil, masochistic kid, and doesn't want anything but sex!" The second voice snapped.  
  
"That's not true!" The first one gasped. "He didn't leave you when you told him the truth before! Why is now so different?"  
  
"Because. It is. I'm not sure why, but believe me. I'm smart enough to know." The second voice screamed.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
Yuki snapped out of his daze and looked down at Shu. He had a worried look on his innocent features. 'He's so kawaii when he's worries about me.'  
  
Shuichi giggled, suddenly, making Yuki blink. "You've been working too hard."  
  
"See what I told you?!" The second voice suddenly barked.  
  
Shuichi looked up at Yuki with pleading eyes. "Can we cuddle and watch music videos? Please? It's really late and you need a break." Shuichi blinked cutely.  
  
"I still have work to do. You know that." Yuki said in his nicest voice.  
  
"Please Yuki. I want to spend time with you." You could tell Shuichi was persistent. He could have just been desperate. But that seemed unlikely.  
  
"Fine. We'll do whatever you want. Just stop bugging me. Which means you can't talk."  
  
"I want to. Please?"  
  
"Stop asking. Fine."  
  
Shuichi ran to the bathroom to grab something, which at some point Yuki didn't want to know. Shu came out with a hair brush in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing with that? Your hair looks fine..." Yuki asked.  
  
"I'm going to..... brush your hair! It'll be fun. Sit on the floor. Please?"  
  
Yuki narrowed his eyes at the pink haired singer. "You're going to... what?" His eye twitched slightly at the thought.Shu just continued to grin and pointed to the ground in front of him, indicating for the novelist to sit. Yuki sighed in defeat and reluctantly removed his reading glasses. He walked over to his koi and sat in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuki-san! I'll be gentle."  
  
"Hn."  
  
And so the two lovers sat in silence, the younger of the two brushing Yuki's hair.  
  
'Well, may be this isn't... so bad."  
  
Hiro: How was that for a first time?  
  
Shuichi: I some how don't think you're talking to me.  
  
Hiro: Nopes!  
  
Shuichi: Since Hiro is a lazy bum and doesn't feel like it, I get to tell you people to review. Please do so.  
  
Hiro: And don't flame us. It's not our flat. I'm high off of Mr. Goodbars and Diet Coke and Shu's high off of... YUKI!!!! XD  
  
Shuichi: For being mean, I'm going to brush your hair and I will make it hurt really bad.  
  
Hiro: Eep! Until next time, peeps! )Tries to run from Shu and his Evil Pink Hairbrush of Pink Death(  
  
Shuichi: Ha! You fail to get away. )Brush, brush, brush( 


End file.
